delisrealworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Unlikely Allies
is the sixth season of the reality competition series created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson, The Challenge. The winners received $100,000, the runners-up received $50,000, and the third place finishers received $10,000. The show was mainly filmed in Australia, but for weeks nine, ten, and eleven the cast lived in Vanuatu. Cast | |} Teams Team Backgrounds Males *''Alec & Joel:'' Alec and Joel's rivalry began in The Challenge: Dynamic Duos. Joel was partnered with Anastasiya Misyakov and Alec was partnered with Theresa Evans who were not fond of each other from their time on The Real World: New York. Their rivalry spilled over to Alec and Joel, and the two frequently fought, with Joel and Anastasiya later defeating Alec and Theresa in the final. *''Angel & Martin:'' Angel and Martin's rivalry began in The Challenge: Dynamic Duos. In week two, Angel promised Martin that he wouldn't send him and his partner Starlight Meadows into the elimination, but later did, resulting in a fight between the two. Martin and Starlight later were eliminated in the elimination. *''Anthony & Orlando:'' Anthony and Orlando's rivalry began in The Challenge: Dynamic Duos II. In the first week's challenge, Anthony injured Orlando, sending him to the hospital. However, he was still cleared to compete. Anthony later sent Orlando and his partner Ayla Tilki into the elimination, where they were defeated due to his injury. *''Atlas & Richard:'' Atlas and Richard's rivalry began in The Real World: Chicago. They both competed for Summer Springfield's affection while on the show. First, Summer and Atlas had chemistry, yet they both didn't want a relationship and Summer hooked-up with Richard. When Summer's feelings for Atlas resurfaced they get together briefly, but break up when Atlas states that he still doesn't want a relationship. Later that day, Summer hooks-up with Richard again, ending in a verbal altercation between the two men. She later gets together with Richard, but hooks-up with Atlas. After telling Richard, they break up, and when she goes to Atlas, he rejects her. They were later put on the same team in The Challenge: Merciless and were rarely seen interacting. *''Brian & Zachary:'' Brian and Zachary's rivalry began in The Real World: New York. Zachary, a liberal from the North, and Brian, a conservative from the South, instantly came into conflict over Brian's judgmental attitudes toward roommates Angel Rodriguez and Starlight Meadows because of their lack of religion. Brian later makes a comment to Theresa Evans about how he doesn't think Zachary's engagement will last long. *''Dylan & West:'' Dylan and West's rivalry began in The Real World: Seattle. West, a self-described "hipster" found annoyance in Dylan's obsession with himself and seeming superficiality. When West made a comment about this to Dylan's face, a physical altercation erupted between the two. They were rarely seen interacting after this. *''Joe & Michael:'' Joe and Michael's rivalry began in The Real World: Miami. First, Joe, a conservative Southerner felt uncomfortable sharing a bedroom with the openly gay Michael. Things were intensified when Joe continued to say homophobic things throughout the season, with Luke Rubin often defending Michael and the LGBT-community. When Michael brought the roommates to Miami Beach Pride, Joe stormed off screaming gay slurs. Alannah Witherspoon later breaks up with Joe over this incident. *''Paul & Sam:'' Paul and Sam's rivalry began in The Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog. Sam took a leadership role in the Fresh Meat Team and was angered by Paul's lack of competency in the challenges. Because of Paul, the team lost week four's male challenge, causing Sam to be sent to the Dog Fight and eliminated. Females *''Alannah & Lily:'' Alannah and Lily's rivalry began in The Real World: Miami. Lily, who admitted to being a mean girl in her childhood, antagonized Alannah along with Leanna Velasquez. Alannah didn't confront either of the two about it, but one day her closest friend Daria Locke confronted the two of them, resulting in a fight amongst all four girls. While Leanna ended up apologizing to Alannah, Lily did not. The rivalry was intensified when Alannah hooked-up with Lily's ex-boyfriend Luke Rubin. *''Bre & Catriona:'' Bre and Catriona's rivalry begin in The Real World: Las Vegas. Bre made a comment on how she doesn't think bisexuality exists which angered Catriona who identifies as bisexual. A huge fight erupted between the two of them. Later, Catriona slept with Bre's boyfriend at-the-time Eli Jacobs, causing the two of them to break up. Bre later intensified the rivalry by sleeping with a gigolo in Catriona's bed. In the season finale "Not With a Fizzle, But With a Bang", Bre threw a chair at Catriona causing herself to be escorted out of the roommates' suite. *''Candice & Zoë:'' Candice and Zoë's rivalry began in The Challenge: Merciless. The two were both on the Blue Team and when Zoë discovered Candice was campaigning amongst their team to vote Zoë into the elimination round, a huge fight between the two ensued. They later voted each other into the elimination round every week they could. In The $1,000,000 Challenge, Zoë eliminated Candice in an elimination round the week before the final, which intensified their rivalry. *''Destiny & Savannah:'' Destiny and Savannah's rivalry began in The Real World: Seattle. Savannah was in a relationship with Destiny's closest friend in the house, James Aquilino and the two of them became friends as well. However, while drunk at a club, Savannah made out with a random guy, angering Destiny. The two got into a physical fight at the club, which ended with Destiny spending the night in a jail cell and Savannah getting sent to the hospital with an injured wrist. *''Elisha & Olivia:'' Elisha and Olivia's rivalry began in The Real World: Chicago. Olivia, who comes from a conservative Christian background stated that she didn't think gays should be allowed to get married, which angered the openly lesbian Elisha. This started a fight between the two of them and several of the other roommates including Summer Springfield. Elisha was the only one not to comfort Olivia when she forgot her lines in a local theater's production of Chicago. *''Helena & Kat:'' Helena and Kat's rivalry began in The Real World: Los Angeles. They started out as best friends, often going to clubs together, however Helena's drunken antics began to annoy Kat. This resulted in a fight between the two and Helena disappearing for nearly a whole day. They later said they've made up, but ended up getting into another fight in The Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog. *''Juliet & Lindsay:'' Juliet and Lindsay's rivalry began in The Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog. They started out as friends, but in week two Juliet said to Asia Werner that Lindsay's performances in challenges are not good. Asia later told Lindsay, which resulted in a fight between her and Juliet. In the week two female Dog Fight, Juliet was the only one cheering for Toni Ambrossini over Lindsay. *''Starlight & Theresa:'' Starlight and Theresa's rivalry began in The Real World: New York. Theresa frequently brought up religion and politics with the other roommates, and while she is a Mormon Republican, Starlight is an atheist Democrat. Theresa later said she felt uncomfortable around Starlight because of this. When Theresa got into a fight over evolution with Judy Park, Starlight later came to Judy's defense. In The Challenge: Dynamic Duos, it is Theresa who convinces Angel Rodriguez and Abigail von Bleicken to send Starlight and Martin Lefievre into the elimination and in The Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog, the two are rarely seen interacting. Format This season of The Challenge featured a brand new format, consisting of 16 same-gender teams — eight male and eight female. Each team consists of players who will be paired with their "worst enemies," whom they have engaged in bitter feuds, fights and rivalries with in previous Real World and/or Challenge seasons. Each team participates in numerous challenges, which are followed by an elimination round. Each challenge is alternatively designated as either a male or a female challenge day. The winning team of the gender not designated for the Jungle is awarded $1,000. The winning team whose gender is designated for elimination wins immunity from the elimination, while the team that finishes last is automatically sent to the elimination. A public vote is cast to determine which team of the same gender will face the last-place finisher in the elimination. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at the prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, six teams will compete in the final challenge — three of each gender. The first-place male and female teams win $100,000 apiece, second-place wins $50,000 and the third-place finishers win $10,000. Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team finished second in the final challenge. : The team won the challenge, and was safe from the elimination. : The team won the challenge and $1,000. : The team was not selected for the elimination. : The team won in the elimination. : The team lost in the elimination and was eliminated. After Filming The Reunion ''The Challenge: Unlikely Allies Reunion ''was hosted by Anastasiya Misyakov and took place in New York, New York. Atlas, Richard, Anthony, Orlando, Angel, Martin, Brian, Zachary, Alec, Joel, Juliet, Lindsay, Bre, Catriona, Candice, Zoë, Starlight, Theresa, Elisha, Olivia, Destiny, and Savannah were all in attendance. Unseen footage from the show was shown in addition to the cast answering questions from viewers. Category:The Challenge Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Challenge: Unlikely Allies